12 Wishes
by HaphazardbyMikey
Summary: Let's start licking those striped sticks and making holiday wishes because IT'S CHRISTMAS TIME MOFOES! CHAPTER 3: Cody is upset so the boys decide to help him relieve his stress. Also, we meet a new character with a shady background! Rated T for teeth, tongues, and tickling
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Merry Early Christmas! So Here's how this'll work; new chapter everyday until Christmas Eve, and then on Christmas day, the epilogue. And to those of you who actually know me and laughed hysterically at that new chapter every day part, I am freakin dedicated to getting a chapter of this out everyday. It's my Christmas present to you guys; my not slacking off. Ok, I'm done here; get ficcin!**

**Disclaimer: On Donder, on Dancer, on Prancer, on Blitzen! I disclaim everything that gets recognition!**

'Twas the wee hours of the night, stars sparkling high above the sleeping city and aiding the flashing Christmas lights already strung around the buildings in illuminating the tired streets. The lights created a warm and cozy atmosphere, despite the freezing temperatures. There had been snowfall earlier in the day, but the street cleaners had already come through, scraping the fluffy sheets of ice off the roads, the winding roads resembling an intricate piece of art against the stark white canvas.

In the distance, a faint rumbling sounded off. It grew louder and louder still, until the distinct growling of car engines shook the ground of the once silent town. Rental after rental drove past the snowflake adorned sign marking the city limits. Dozens of vehicles poured into the town, one after the other, following the same path. As they sped down the roads, woops and hollers resounded from car windows, laughter rose up into the cold air, and every now and then you could hear some of the drivers and older passengers growling amicably at the youth of their makeshift family to calm down.

This had become routine; as each vehicle crossed city limits and barreled on into the newest destination, ear splitting howls burst through the windows; either adding to a city's usual night time party scene or splitting through a town's tired silence. Either way, the increasingly loud caravan always marked the same; the arrival of the WWE roster in a new city.

Towards the end of the long line of rental cars, a white sedan was the only one void of the ritual hoots and hollers. In their place however, were barely supressed giggles and hushed whispers that rose to a sputtering cough every now and then before descending back down to silent fits of laughter. To any outsider looking into the car, it would have seemed as though the driver of the vehicle and the two passengers left awake were in danger of choking to death.

"You shouldn't be so mean to Coddles back there, Kofi," Evan said from the front passenger seat. He kept looking back, choking down his laughter at the sight that greeted him each time.

"You little _asshat_. You're the one who told me to do this," Kofi's voice exploded into a fit of maniacal giggles as he fought to keep the sharpie in his hand steady.

From his place in the driver's seat, Alex glanced up at the rearview mirror and hid his chuckles with a few chastizing tsk's.

"The two of you are horrible friends," Alex laughed, an elongated yawn breaking through the throaty sound.

"You're one to speak," Kofi called out from the backseat.

"If it weren't your turn to drive, you'd be the one back there with the metallic sharpies giving Cody the _Shattered Dreams_ makeover," Evan agreed.

"Not true," Alex muttered, glancing over at the younger superstar, "Because unlike you guys, I don't take advantage of my friends when they're unconscious."

Twin scoffs arose from Alex's two plotting passengers, and they immediately started to list off the many times the rookie had left them hungover and not knowing what the hell had happened the night before; only telling them about the footage he had against them.

"That doesn't count,"Alex immediately denied, "You guys were awake. Not at all functional, but you bastards were awake!"

The three best friends had seemingly forgotten their fourth, fast asleep beside Kofi; the volume in the car reaching an all time high. Laughter rang out freely and they growled meaningless threats at each other; the time on the road together having made them closer than even they realized.

"What about that time in Vegas when-"

"Don't even bring that up,"Alex groaned, his face turning red at the memory as he cut Evan off mid-sentence.

"That trip wasn't _horrible_," Kofi mused. Evan fixed him with a look from the rearview mirror.

"You're kidding me, right?"

"Hey, I was expecting to wake up to the Hangover 4: Pro Wrestling Edition," Kofi explained.

"Wonder how that would work out..." Evan's attention was pulled away from his friends when his phone vibrated in his pocket, tickling his thigh. He glanced down at the screen, seeing a picture of a stocky man with dark hair and cold eyes scowling at him; the title _Dad_ underneath it.

Evan chewed on the corner of his lip, his finger hovering over the green talk button. He could already hear his father's disapproving voice; could already fathom the kind of meaningless argument the man would try and goad him into. Just the thought already had the young man on edge. Evan's eyes were forced away from the screen as loud, excited cheers met his ears from all directions. Not only were his road mates yelling, but the shouts from the other cars in the caravan managed to pierce through their shut windows. Wide brown eyes peering through the glass, a grin split Evan's face and he too joined in on the ritual wooping and howling as the hotel finally came into view. He easily pressed ignore and shoved his phone back in his pocket, forgetting all about the call.

**So here's the first chapter, I know it doesn't seem too Christmassy yet, but that'll come soon enough. Now our four twinks here(Cody,Evan,Alex, and Kofi) aren't going to be the only ones in this fic. Expect more people, expect more stories. I plan to turn this into one big melting pot of WWE family christmas loveliness. So til next time my sweeties, one love-Cane's chicken fingers :P**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:So yeah, it's likee ten at night, but Iposted it, didn't I? Fareally though, promise it'll be out earlier tomorrow.

Warnings: Little hints of slashiness in this chapter and slight fanboy stalkerishness from Heath Slater.

The hotel desk clerk glanced up as the automatic doors slid open with a familiar woosh of air. The welcoming smile on her face faltered as the giant party greeted her. Loud, raucous laughter arose from the pack of wrestlers and the petite clerk found herself nervously taking a breath to remind them of the other sleeping guests in the hotel. However, before she could get her words out, the noises and boisterous laughter dropped down to acceptable levels as each group crossed over the thresh hold and into the lobby. Giving a curt nod, she greeted them and began attending to their room arrangements.

The hotel was nice; not as upscale or grand as some of the places they'd been, but it most definitely wasn't one of the crappy themed motels they'd been forced to stay in due to last minute changes. Despite the holiday season barely being underway, the lobby gave off the indication that Old Saint Nick's flight was scheduled to take off within the next hour. Festive wreaths hung from every door, gold and silver ribbons wrapped around the room in swirling patterns, and fake snow had been dusted over every coffee table before being topped with red and green wire angels. In the center of the room stood a massive Christmas tree; ornaments, candy canes, and lights weighing down every branch, a star glittering at its peak. The whole lobby looked like a giant present, wrapped and tied in the shiniest dressings.

Most of the wrestlers were lined up at the desk, getting their room keys; others floated in and out, stray snowflakes flying in as they returned from the parking lot, toting luggage. A few of them had culminated around the large fireplace that took up most of the lobby's back wall. Among them sat Jay Reso, or more commonly known as Christian. His eyes had drifted shut and he reclined back on one of the many sofas surrounding the fireplace. The heat radiating from the fireplace had Jay sighing contently, and snuggling further into the comfy sofa; the idea that the soft couch might try to swallow him whole going through his head, though his tired mind wouldn't allow him to care.

It was well known that the bookers liked to screw with the road team around the holidays, sending them to the farthest destinations possible and then back again. This time, they started off the week in Tampa for Raw, and before the night was over, had to board a flight to Chicago for the Smackdown taping. They'd left the Windy City around ten o'clock and had driven for about five hours to arrive in some town in Minnesota.

"You _bitches_!" The angry growl broke Jay out of his sleepy haze; his tired, bloodshot eyes going over to the front desk.

What he saw was nothing at all shocking to him. In fact, it had become quite the norm to see Cody Rhodes, Alex Riley, Kofi Kingston, and Evan Bourne at each other's throats despite their sputtering laughter. The four young twinks had become quite the clowns or the WWE family and Jay's inner snorlax scolded him for letting such a quotidian occurence interrupt its rest.

Jay let his mind school out the sound of the arguing young superstars. _I should really get to my room_, Jay thought to himself. But even as the idea came to life in his brain, his eyes began to shut and right before they closed completely, Jay could've sworn he saw Goldust in a red wig.

**XoxoxoxoxoX**

From across the lobby, Heath Slater watched the man who sat before the fireplace. He chewed nervously on the inside of his lip, for in his hand were two keycards to room 336; a room reserved for Heath and one half of E and C, a tag team he'd idolized growing up.

To say he was apprehensive about sharing a room with the man would be an understatement. Not too far away from Heath, a small commotion arose as Cody Rhodes verbally tore into his friends. Heath could see Jay glancing over the back of the sofa before closing his eyes once more.

Heath would've really liked to stay in his corner and worry himself more, but from the looks of it, his room mate was teetering on the border of consciousness. Sucking up his fanboy anxiousness, Heath began to walk determinedly towards Jay.

He was doing well until he got within a few steps of the couch the older man was resting on. Heath froze up, just staring down at the blonde man, brown eyes fluttering in his sleep and chest rising and falling slowly in his sleep.

For a second Heath considered walking away. He even took the first step to do so, but before his other foot could trail along, three bodies jetted past him, followed by a blur of black, gold, and silver that knocked Heath over. The former tag team champ squealed embarassingly as he fell into Jay's lap; the older man jumping awake.

Jay's confused, bloodshot eyes stared down at him, and as he went to speak, Heath's voice came out instead.

"I'myourroommateforthenextcoupleofdays,here'syourkey!" Heath shoved the key card into Jay's palm. The red head's face burned as bright as his hair as he stuttered out his words. He was so embarassed by his own verbal screw up that he was terrified of what Jay might say in return. Whatever bashing Heath was expecting, never came. Instead, Jay warbled out the words;

"Little girl if you keeo jumping on random people's laps, I assure you, you'll end up on the naughty list."

Heath blinked owlishly at the man. Realizing what the blonde had said, Heath jumped off of Jay's lap. _What a beginning_, the rookie thought to himself, _What a beginning._

**Sooo, you like? You better. It's 11:52 right now. One love, cane's all that shit, goodnight.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, so yeah, I've lost already. Two days sans an update. I swear it's not my fault; it's Christmas season, that means parades, and parades mean marching bands, which I am in one. We've had rehearsals the past two days. Yeah, I know, I'm full of excuses, I'll probably never keep a job; but it's Christmas! Let's all hope for a Christmas miracle that since I already broke my best ever update streak of two days in a row, that I'll at least finish this. So I'm determined to catch up, but for those of you who were like "Woo, update every day!" I apologize. As a consolation prize, I threw in a cute little slashy scene between our favorite four twinks-Enjoy!**

**Warnings: Slashiness, non-con groping and fondling by a cute little Cody who despite his protests obviously wants it, and a very mean daddy. Read on!**

The pale white lights in the hotel bathroom shone down on Cody's face and illuminated the deep set scowl he wore. The young man sat atop the closed toilet seat, arms folded across his chest like a petulant child.

The four friends had retreated to Evan's hotel room not long after their youngest's outburst in the lobby. The two high fliers had immediately fallen into Evan's bed, folding in two from their laughter; leaving Alex to be the caring friend for once. The larger man had gently shoved Cody into the bathroom and down onto the lid of the toilet before ordering the younger man to dispose of his shirt. As soon as Cody was stripped down to his waist, Alex appeared in front of him; towel in one hand and a bottle of baby oil in the other.

Cody could still hear Evan and Kofi giggling like mad in the main part of the hotel room as Alex scrubbed away at his face.

"You guys are assholes..." Cody grumbled.

A pained yelp was suddenly torn from Cody's lips. An angry red mark was developing across the bare flesh of the young superstar's pec where Alex had whipped him with the towel. Cody's blue eyes burned up at his attacker before he allowed a childish pout to mar his face.

"If you call me an asshole, I'm going to _act_ like an asshole," Alex scolded his friend. He chuckled as Cody's pout deepened, before he grabbed the smaller man under the chin. Alex poured another helping of baby oil on his towel before attacking the last few sharpie marks along his friend's hairline.

"All clean!" Alex exclaimed as he finally got the last remaining traces of sharpie from Cody's skin. Cody stood, checking himself out in the mirror. He grimaced at how red his skin was; an effect of the vicious scrubbing done to his face, but Cody had to reason that this was better than being silver, gold, and black.

Alex materialized at his back, the older man's chin resting on Cody's firm shoulders and his arms wrapped around the bare midsection.

"Better?" Alex asked, staring at Cody through the mirror. Cody nodded slowly in agreement.

"Better. Thanks, Alex," Cody allowed his friend to pull them closer until Alex's chest was spooned against his back but squawked indignantly when a wet kiss was placed on his cheek.

**XoxoxoxoxoX**

"Do you have any idea who you're rooming with?" Kofi asked glancing in Evan's direction.

The two men were spread out on the bed Evan had claimed for himself; his bags placed possessively at the foot of it. Evan didn't like sharing rooms with anyone other than his three core friends. They were like middle school girls; fights broke out between them every half hour, but no one ever had to worry about going to the bathroom alone(Even as the thought went through Evan's head, he heard Cody and Alex's muffled voices from behind the bathroom door). As of late though, the powers at be of room arrangements, had taken to splitting them up; making it so that only one of the four friends was placed in a given room at a time. Evan figured it had something to do with the noise complaints and broken items that just so happened to appear whenever any of the four friends _were _paired together, but he couldn't find it in himself to care.

"I have no freaking clue as to who I'm rooming with. I just hope it's not Sin Cara again," Evan mused.

Kofi shifted beside Evan, folding his arms under his head and kicking one of Evan's pajama clad legs aside to give himself more room; an action that made the shorter man scoff.

"My legs are longer than yours," Kofi reasoned, "And what's wrong with Sin Cara? He seems like he'd be an all right kind of guy."

"And he is...Until you wake up in the middle of the night and see him still fully dressed, mask included, sitting indian style on his bed," Evan explained. Kofi shrugged.

"That doesn't sound too bad," Kofi thought aloud.

"He does it for hours, on end, non-stop. I roomed with him some time after Hell In A Cell and he literally stayed in that position, completely still and silent. I talked to him all the time; Sin Cara, you want to come down to breakfast? You want me to bring you some coffee? Want to use the shower first? Do you even use the shower? No answer." Evan looked over at Kofi, "And he never did take that shower."

Brown eyes met brown eyes and grins mirrored themselves before manic giggles burst forth and filled the room.

"That is pretty damn creepy, but at least it wasn't Ryder."

Evan shot up at this.

"Zack Ryder? The guy is freaking hilarious, I don't know what the hell you're talking about,"

"Zack's the coolest- Well...he's not the _coolest_, he's got his lame moments, but he's-ANYWAY," Kofi exclaimed, shaking his head in an attempt to control his train of thought, "The spray tan."

"The spray tan?" Evan's face showed his confusion.

"The motherf'ing spray tan! One morning, Zack was taking a shower, right? So I figured, he's a grown ass man, I can leave; he doesn't need a babysitter. So I leave and go down the hall for a bit. About ten minutes later, I'm walking back into the room and as I open the door, the smell of coppertone just suckerpunches me in the face and the whole room is the color of toasty white folk."

A belly laugh erupted from within Evan's compact body and he had to hang on to Kofi just to keep from rolling off the bed. Alex and Cody emerged from the bathroom at this moment, the latter shirtless and glowering at the two highfliers on the bed.

"What's so funny now?" Cody growled.

"Relax kid. We're not laughing at you anymore." Kofi assured his friend and the boy inwardly sighed.

"Not everything revolves around Queen Coddles, you self absorbed brat," Evan's harshly spat words didn't nearly provide the reassurance that Kofi's had.

"All I want to know is why? What the hell made you two think it was okay to draw Goldust's ring paint on my face in sharpie?" Cody snapped.

"Because you were being a stick in the mud so we reasoned that Goldust would be a lot funner than having you around," Evan replied easily.

A pout worked its way onto Cody's plump lips and Evan relented slightly.

"Oh, Coddles...You look so sad," Evan cooed. A scowl fixed itself between the boy's eyebrows but the pout remained on his lips.

Sighing, Evan sat up on the bed and patted his knee.

"Come here," Evan called softly, opening his arms for the taller man. Cody rolled his eyes at his friend, but seeing as he was trapped between Alex standing behind him, and Evan in front of him; Cody had no choice but to shuffle the few steps forward until he stood between Evan's thighs.

The smaller man's hands found their way to Cody's bare waist, his fingers softly caressing the tan skin of Cody's sides. Evan stared up at him, eyes narrowed quizzically.

"Where's your shirt? Never mind that; Kofi and I are sorry, okay? We were just screwing around."

Cody glanced from Evan to Kofi, the two fixing him with looks that he wasn't too sure were sincere. Despite it, Cody sighed, nodding hesitantly.

"Whatever...I guess you're forgiven,"

"Then why are you still pouting, huh?" Evan asked, poking him in the tummy. He did this repeatedly, chuckling at the little growls Cody gave off as he fought to work out an answer. Instead, a yelp was forced out of his mouth as Evan yanked him down onto the bed; Cody's long, lean body eclipsing Evan's frame.

"Let us make you happy, Codes," Evan purred.

Within seconds, all three of the other boys were on Cody, groping and prodding him. Hands ran over his bare chest and back, a set of teeth scraped his ear before sinking into his neck, and hands grabbed at his pert little rear. At first, Cody resisted, squeaking and fighting to get away as his friends clawed at him. It was only when strong warm fingers dug into that spot just above his lower back and sharp little teeth attached themselves to one of his rosy nipples though, that Cody let out a loud involuntary whine. Soon, Cody found himself arching into touches and letting out little mewls; his friends' faces of pure mischievous content.

This is the sight that greeted Matt Hardy as he entered the hotel room. Evan was the first notice him; the lazy smile falling away from his face as he cursed under his breath.

"Stop," Evan called out to his friends. He sat up, pushing Cody off his lap and refusing to meet Matt's eye as the newcomer slowly set his bag down by his bed.

"Um...should I come back later?" Matt asked, smirking down at the four blushing boys.

"No." Evan barked immediately, "You three, out!" His three friends all shot him strange, confused looks.

"Evan, what? We-" Cody stammered.

"I said,_ get out_," The growled order seemed to have done the trick. The three young wrestlers walked out quickly, muttering goodnights.

As the sound of the door closing met his ears, Evan sat back down on his bed, sighing. Across the room, Matt was slowly taking out his night clothes and toiletries. As he did so, he stared blatantly at Evan, the young ravenette's face burning red. However, he refused to look up at Matt; and this fact made the smirk on the darker Hardy's face all the more smug.

"I um... I didn't know that the four of you were..." Matt trailed off amusedly, his eyes still boring into his old ECW rival.

"We're not. Not like that anyway. We've just known each other for too damn long," Evan explained, " Besides, I'm straight."

He didn't like the direction in which this conversation was headed; it made him feel exposed and awkward. If there was anything the pale ravenette despised, it was feeling small. Sure, he wasn't nearly as large as the majority of the roster; hell some of the divas towered over him, but Evan always managed to carry himself in a way that showcased his true strength. Even when he was speaking, his words were projected and confident, a commanding(and oftentimes sarcastic) air coating his tone. But now as he tried to explain himself to the smirking man before him, Evan found himself feeling like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar; and Evan did _not_ like that feeling.

"I'm sure. Had you planned on hitting the shower first? Because if you had, I can wait," Matt's words were completely innocent. The barely hidden lopsided grin on Matt's face however, was the definition of suggestive and only managed to bring Evan's blood to a rolling boil.

Evan narrowed his eyes at the man, failing in suppressing a poisonously cheery laugh.

"Thanks, but I've already showered," Evan drawled, "But my shampoo is still in there; feel free to use as much as you like."

Matt laughed.

"Thanks kid, that's sweet of you," And with that, Matt gathered his things and went on to shower.

Evan growled out an expletive as the door closed behind the man. He flopped back onto his bed, growling frustratedly. If things continued to move in this direction between Evan and his room mate, this would be a long couple of days.

Pushing the thought out of his mind, Evan pulled his phone from his pocket. He absently went through his texts, seeing none that interested him. Right as Evan went to put his phone down, it vibrated in his hand. The ravenette looked at the screen, seeing a strange number pop up. Furrowing his brow in confusion, Evan answered the phone.

"Hello?" He called cautiously into the phone.

"Evan, boy is that you?" A man snapped through the line. Evan groaned inwardly, the sound of his father's dissatisfied voice clawing at his senses.

"I've been calling you for hours trying to..."

"I'm sorry, what? I can't hear you dad. We're driving through a tunnel," Evan lied, "Oh, now we're going downhill; just like this conversation," Evan's voice held an air of faux distress as the call was _'_lost'.

He flung himself down onto the bed, groaning. Between his prying room mate and judgmental father, this was turning out to be a wonderful day for the young man. Evan rubbed roughly at his eyes and tried to calm himself. _It's been a long trip_, Evan thought to himself, _I just need some rest_. Turning over onto his stomach, Evan cradled his head into his arms and tried to get comfy. He was seconds away from dreaming when a shrill ring sounded; brown eyes seeing red as Evan grabbed his phone.

"Yes?" The venom in the highflier's voice did nothing to deter the person on the other end of the line.

"What the hell was that? Your mother and I haven't heard from you in months and when I finally manage to get a hold of you, the first thing you do is hang up in my face?!" Evan could nearly feel the spit hitting his face as his father coughed the angrily into the phone, and he rolled his eyes.

"Dad, I spoke to you exactly four days ago," The older Bourne man continued to speak over his son.

"Your brother would never have dared to do such a thing, but you? Its like the only thing you know how to do is pick arguments and get into fights. Which brings me to my next point; your job. When do you plan on getting one?"

"Hm," Evan mused, "I could've sworn I had one, but I might be wrong."

"You know, your brother got promoted the other day. He's got a nice office above the city. He's doing good with his reporting career. He doesn't get injured every few weeks-"

"Dad, is there a reason you called? You know, other than to mock my career choice and give me viable reasons to go down to the hotel bar and get pissy drunk?" Evan snapped.

"The last thing you need right now is to get drunk. What with you getting suspended for-"

"You have got to be rough fucking me in the anus..." Evan growled just low enough so that his dad wouldn't hear. However, despite Evan's attempts at keeping his voice down, the older man had most definitely heard.

"Excuse me? Please tell me I heard wrong you. I knew working at that place was a bad idea. It's unnatural for men to put on small shorts and lather themselves in oil just to fondle other men; yet you choose to do it on live tv for money. Not to mention that you actually have the nerve to admit you're participating in anal sex with another man as you speak to me over the phone-" Evan growled as his father's homophobic ideas surfaced.

"Will you chill out? No one is fucking me in the anus! I only said that because I've yet to hear your reason behind verbally harassing me at-" Evan looked over at the clock on the bedside table, "Three forty five. It is three forty five in the morning. I worked all day and have been driving all night and I'm tired. Will you please just tell me what it is that you need to tell me?"

"I only called because your mother wants to know if you're coming home for Christmas."

Evan sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"I don't know, Dad," He answered honestly," The month has just begun and this holiday season is already proving to be the WWE's busiest yet. I'm not even sure if I'm off for Christmas."

"Well you better find out. It's disappointing enough that my oldest son is a wardrobe malfunction away from being a fag." The line clicked off and Evan sat gaping on his bed. He couldn't tell which upset him more; that his dad was such a homophobe and had accused him of being gay(adding to the long list of Evan's disappointing traits), or the fact that he was actually offended by the accusation.

His mind was a mess. Disgust towards his dad rose in his gut but was quickly overpowered by disgust for himself. Evan thought of his three best friends in the world. Cody was gay, Alex; bisexual, and Kofi was admittedly a little bicurious. They were all great people, the best Evan had ever met and their sexual orientation couldn't make Evan see them as anything less than that. Which left Evan wondering; if he could so easily see them as perfect; why did just the accusation make him feel like scum? He shouldn't have been so affected by the insinuation; not when he was so completely secure in his sexuality. Right?

"So you're confused about your sexuality _and_ you've got daddy issues? Damn, kid, I thought I was screwed up."

Evan jumped about a foot in the air as Matt's voice met his ears. He hadn't realized that the man had come out of the bathroom.

"One, I'm not confused. I'm as straight as a ruler," Evan started. Matt furrowed his brow.

"So I was just hallucinating that you and those other three twinks were feeling each other up when I walked in?"

"Yes! I mean no...Just-that was different. And don't call them that!" Evan spat.

"Okay, okay! No name calling, that's fair," Matt held up his hands in surrender, "Now on to your next point, which I'm assuming has to do with your daddy issues?"

"I don't have daddy issues. My dad and I get along just fine," _Lies_, "Lastly; you are screwed up. On a massive level. And what are you doing here anyway? Aren't you retired?"

"_Semi_-retired," Matt corrected, "And I'm not here to wrestle. I'm here to help save the future of this company." Matt held the cheekiest grin on his face as he sat back on his bed, leaning against the pillows. Evan scoffed at the self satisfaction in Matt's voice.

"What does that even mean?" Evan muttered. He crawled into his own bed and snuggled under the covers. He could feel Matt's eyes burning into the side of his face as he worked on settling in.

"Old Vinny Mac needs me, you see. In fact, if I weren't here right now, the whole roster would fall apart in about two weeks; give or take."

"Not only is he a hero, but he's modest too..." Evan's words were quiet and he finally decided to look over at Matt. But the older man was no longer looking at him. His tired orbs were focused on something far out the window. Evan tried to follow his line of sight, but all he saw were Christmas lights; strung from every building. Off in the distance, even the arena that would host Raw soon had a sleigh lit up on its roof.

Evan turned back to look at Matt. His voice died down to a low chuckle. A strange, reminiscent look came over his face; dark eyes turning glassy. He huffed quizzically.

"What?" Evan asked.

"Sixteen years in the company and this is the first time this has ever happened. This is the first time I'm actually needed,"

If Evan hadn't been confused before, he certainly was now. He wanted to ask the other man questions. He wanted to know what was up with the far away look in his eyes; why he spoke as if his words were bittersweet on his tongue. Matt never gave him the chance though. He reached over and turned off the lamp light before curling quietly into bed.

Evan watched his dark form; but a lump in the pile of blankets before following suit and letting his dreams take him.

**A/N: Evan's dad is a hoe, isn't he? And yes, my Cody muse is a total bitch here. Lemme explain right quick, My Coddles muse:Everyone else's Evan muse::My Evan muse:Everyone else's bottom!Randy Orton muse. I think my favorite line in this chapter was "As soon as Cody was stripped down to his waist, Alex appeared in front of him; towel in one hand and a bottle of baby oil in the other." You know, because of course wrestlers just have extra baby oil lying around ;P So I hope you guys liked, the capters are going to start getting longer; and by tomorrow; the title of this fic will be changed to** **Men of Carbon, Wings of snow.**


End file.
